


Para cada cicatriz, uma cura

by Liv_Carter



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter
Summary: “Depois de quase um ano distantes, Lio e Galo se reencontram em um bar durante o show de estreia da banda de Meis e Gueira em Promepolis.Entre danças desengonçadas, cicatrizes do passado e uma briga com extremistas anti-burnish, a noite passa por pontos altos e baixos até que finalmente Galo e Lio encontram o que parecia até então distante: a paz para recomeçar.”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Para cada cicatriz, uma cura

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Essa fic tem algumas situações que eu vi na minha mente por semanas e espero que seja tão empolgante para vocês lerem a respeito como foi pra mim pensar e escrever <3
> 
> Eu gosto muito do HC de que o lio ficou com cicatrizes pelo corpo depois de ser usado como núcleo na Parnassus, então resolvi explorar esse tema.  
> O conteúdo é cheio de ternura e livre para todos os públicos ~ tem briga e algumas insinuações mas nada demais ~ 
> 
> One sweet shot ;)

O local estava lotado, Lio chegou atrasado e tentava forçar seu caminho pela multidão, felizmente um distante cabelo espetado azul servia de guia.

Meis e Gueira estreavam como guitarrista e baterista respectivamente em uma banda local, finalmente retomando a vida normal, quase um ano após os eventos que levaram ao fim de seus poderes como burnish.

Lio tinha permanecido em Promepolis apenas alguns meses e depois partido em uma longa e cansativa jornada por outras cidades onde ex-burnish precisavam de ajuda e cuidados. Apesar de se comunicar como podia com todos, era a primeira vez que os via novamente.

Quando finalmente alcançou o grupo, Aina, Lucia e Galo o abraçaram de maneira sufocante e quase criminosa. Lio não conseguia respirar, mas estava tão feliz em revê-los que isso não foi um problema.

Aina e Lucia gritaram por cima do barulho o quanto estavam felizes por finalmente vê-lo. Galo sorria para ele de orelha a orelha enquanto gritava o quanto fazia falta na equipe de resgate. Lio se sentia genuinamente feliz ali, ele esperava poder em breve colocar a vida nos eixos e viver definitivamente em Promepolis.

“Meis e Gueira vão te matar, você deveria estar aqui há meia hora para dar sua _benção_ antes do show” Lucia fez questão de pontuar aos berros.

“Eu sei, eu sei, vou dar um jeito de ser perdoado” Lio respondeu já imaginando o drama que estava por vir.

Finalmente Lio conseguiu prestar atenção no show, Meis e Gueira pareciam estar se divertindo como nunca, e quando avistaram ele na plateia as reações foram distintas: Gueira sorriu abertamente, os olhos cheios de devoção e gratidão, Meis apenas gesticulou um inaudível “Você está ferrado” mas sorriu no final. Lio apenas sorriu de volta gesticulando o melhor que pode um “ME DESCULPE”.

No final do show, Lio finalmente se uniu aos seus ex-generais em um abraço que não suportava toda saudade que sentiam, haviam muitos fãs ao redor, então eles combinaram de se encontrar na parte do bar da casa de show depois que eles dessem atenção aos fãs.

Lio, Galo, Lucia e Aina se sentaram então em uma das mesas e começaram a beber e brindar a reunião, conversando sobre os acontecimentos recentes: novas eleições em Promepólis, os trabalhos de reconstrução, o ativismo de Lio nas outras cidades... durante todo o tempo Galo não conseguia parar de encarar Lio, tinha sentido _tanta_ falta dele, parecia mentira que ele estivesse finalmente ali em sua frente. E ele parecia _tão_ bem, mais forte, mais alto, o cabelo longo preso em um rabo de cavalo, _sorrindo_ o tempo todo... Galo se sentia genuinamente feliz apenas por poder finalmente vê-lo sorrir assim, despreocupado.

Lio percebia os olhares de Galo e não conseguia evitar encará-lo também, desde o início, ele era consciente da tensão sexual natural entre eles, ele imaginou que o tempo e distância poderiam mudar isso mas estava muito enganado. Galo sempre foi atraente mas algo nele parecia ainda mais apelativo. Seria o cabelo mais curto dando um ar sério? As roupas casuais? O cheiro amadeirado natural que exalava dele e Lio era incapaz de ignorar? Talvez tudo isso combinado.

Lucia notou a tensão no ar e não pode resistir “Então Lio, como vai o coração? Ficou tanto tempo distante, lugares novos, gente nova... quero saber de _romance_.

Lio saiu do seu estado de imersão e corando respondeu “Que?! Lucia, eu pareço alguém que sai vivendo _romances_ no meio de uma ação humanitária? Francamente... ” ele não pôde resistir rir no final, Lucia era muito perspicaz e ele também.

“Ooooh que _coincidência_ , Galo também viveu dedicado ao trabalho não é grande Thymos? Um santo entre nós de fato” ela respondeu sorrindo diabolicamente.

“Vocês dois precisam sair do modo _trabalho trabalho trabalho_ , sério! Primeiro que vão ficar loucos e segundo que vão ficar velhos, ou melhor já são” Aina não pode resistir entrar na provocação deixando agora Galo e Lio furiosos por serem chamados de velhos.

Antes que a confusão pudesse ficar maior, Meis e Gueira se juntaram ao grupo e começaram a contar as histórias de ensaios e shows na banda anterior, que era muito mais uma grande farra do que um trabalho de fato. Eles estavam muito felizes por estar finalmente empregados como músicos e vivendo uma vida próxima do normal.

No meio da madrugada todos já estavam realmente altos da bebida e resolveram ir para o piso da pista de dança, onde ao som de rock clássico, acontecia um desastre anunciado. Lio e Aina foram bailarinos na infância então eram razoavelmente coordenados e graciosos, mas os outros eram realmente terríveis. Apesar de meio descordenado, Galo conseguia ter um sex appeal incrível e era óbvio que chamava atenção, ele e Lio dançavam cada vez mais próximos, e em um certo momento Galo não resistiu envolver a cintura de Lio e se aproximar mais, até ser interrompido por um empurrão não tão _acidental_ de um superprotetor Meis, que fez ele derramar o resto da bebida do seu copo em Lio.

“AH droga, me desculpa, eu te ajudo a limpar isso” Galo gritou por cima do ruído se sentindo um idiota. Lio apenas sorriu de volta “Ok, sem problemas! Vamos ao banheiro lavar isso!” e saiu pela multidão seguido por Galo.

Quando estavam perto dos banheiros com a música já distante, Galo sentiu alguém o cutucando no ombro, ao virar deu de cara com uma garota de cabelos vermelhos que muito envergonhada tentava gesticular algo “Eu, é, bem, nossa, você é alto né? AH desculpa, na verdade, poxa isso é tão difícil!”

Lio observava tudo com um nó na garganta, Galo _sabia_ do que se tratava mas não queria constranger a garota “Eu posso ajudar em algo?” foi o melhor que ele pode elaborar.

“Na verdade, eu queria saber se você está sozinho, digo, se não tem uma namorada ou algo assim e... talvez a gente pudesse conversar?!” ela respondeu o melhor que pode.

Galo tentou responder que não estava interessado da maneira mais doce possível “Ah bem na verdade eu não estou comprometido com alguém, mas quero apenas aproveitar a noite com os meus amigos, não é nada pessoal, juro, me desculpe”

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma outra garota surgiu “Viu eu disse, eles estão _juntos_ sua tonta, te falei!” e agora se dirigindo a Galo e Lio “me desculpa, ela realmente não sabe ler o ambiente, e apesar... meus _parabéns_ , vocês dois são UAU” ela terminou a frase assoviando olhando para eles com algo entre admiração e luxúria.

Eles coraram indignados e antes que tivessem qualquer chance de responder, a garota arrastou a amiga para longe ainda explicando para ela que obviamente eles eram um casal.

Eles se encararam corados até que finalmente Lio quebrou a tensão “Poderia ser pior, pelo menos ela disse UAU e nos deu _parabéns_. Agora vamos logo limpar essa bagunça.” E se virou entrando no banheiro. Galo não sabia como responder, resolveu apenas chacoalhar a cabeça tentando parar de corar.

Galo ajudou Lio a molhar a parte da camisa que estava encharcada de álcool, quando Lio puxou a camisa para cima para torcer o excesso de água na pia, Galo reparou em duas coisas: os gomos no abdômen definido de Lio – ele tinha certeza que não estavam lá no ano anterior – e as várias cicatrizes angulares que cruzavam o corpo dele, marcas dos fios que o prenderem ao núcleo da Parnassus e quase lhe tiraram a vida. Galo se sentiu péssimo, Lio carregaria para sempre no corpo o trauma daquele dia, ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que poderia confortar Lio a respeito de algo tão difícil.

“Galo, tudo bem? Você ficou pálido do nada, é a bebida?” Lio perguntou realmente preocupado.

“Não, não é nada, só pensando demais! Tudo certo? Podemos voltar?” Galo respondeu sorrindo. Lio sabia que tinha algo ali mas não queria insistir “Claro, vamos, tenho _certeza_ que alguém já perdeu um olho com os passos de dança do Gueira, vamos administrar o caos.”

Eles voltaram para a pista de dança, Meis e Gueira logo se despediram pois precisavam descansar para mais um show no dia seguinte, Lio passaria a semana com eles então se pegou a chave extra do apartamento. Lucia morava perto deles e aproveitou a carona.

Algum tempo depois, Aina, Galo e Lio decidiram encerrar a noite. Já do lado de fora, Galo percebeu que tinha esquecido as chaves da própria moto em algum lugar e precisou voltar para dentro da casa de show, nesse momento três figuras mal encaradas se aproximaram de Lio e Aina, o maior deles se dirigiu a Lio “Eu sabia que era você, o líder da Mad Burnish certo? O psicopata que incendiou a cidade e acha que é um herói.”

Lio suspirou, não seria a primeira vez que era confrontado pelos erros do passado, ele sabia da culpa que carregava e tinha dado tudo de si para se redimir “Sim, sou eu, Lio Fotia, e você quem é?”

O homem começou a rir de forma debochada “Sabia, finalmente aquele seu guarda costas saiu da sua cola. E eu, eu sou aquele que vai te ensinar a nunca mais pisar em Promepolis, Lio Fotia” após terminar a frase ele começou a se aproximar de forma ameaçadora com seus dois companheiros logo atrás.

Aina se colocou entre eles e Lio “Parem! Ele pagou pelos seus erros, ajudou a reconstruir a cidade, violência agora não mudará nada!”

Aquele que parecia ser o líder do bando respondeu “Doçura, se não quiser ganhar uma cicatriz nesse rostinho lindo é melhor sair da minha frente, eu não tenho pena de agredir quem se junta com essa raça, nem que seja uma mulher.”

Lio colocou a mão no ombro dela, fazendo com que Aina se virasse e visse sua expressão calma “Aina, eu resolvo isso, fique tranquila”, ele finalizou a frase sorrindo e guiando-a para longe da confusão “Mas Lio, você...” antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, o líder do bando tentou acertar um soco em Lio, que desviou sem dificuldade enfurecendo-o ainda mais, enquanto ele continuava tentando acertá-lo, Lio apenas desviava e se defendia dos golpes.

Lio era _muito_ bom em combate corpo a corpo, sua única preocupação era se algum dos outros dois tentasse agredir Aina, mas ele percebeu que ela não estava mais por perto, provavelmente tinha ido procurar por Galo.

“Seu maldito! Vamos revide, lute como um homem” o agressor gritava enquanto Lio apenas continuava se desviando, mas já perto de perder a paciência. Nesse momento os outros dois viram que o líder deles estava em desvantagem e decidiram entrar na briga também, ao ver eles se aproximarem Lio ficou sem opções, teria que partir para a ofensiva e imobilizar eles.

Galo correu para fora com Aina apenas a tempo de ver Lio _graciosamente_ nocautear e imobilizar os três quase ao mesmo tempo: ele deu uma cabeçada no nariz do líder do bando, o virou torcendo seu braço e chutou-o para longe; com a mesma perna, atingiu o estômago de um dos capangas, que ao se reclinar recebeu uma joelhada no nariz, o terceiro só precisou que Lio o encarasse para declarar que desistia colocando os braços para cima em trégua enquanto socorria o chefe do bando.

Era óbvio que ele tinha a situação sob controle mas Galo estava _furioso_ , Lio tinha salvado o mundo, se redimido de todas as formas possíveis e ainda existiam pessoas que queriam feri-lo.

“Lio, me desculpa, por sorte a Aina me encontrou e explicou a situação enquanto corríamos pra cá, você está bem?” Galo perguntou seguido por Aina “Não acredito que os três covardes te atacaram, estou tão furiosa, ótimo que você é um excelente lutador, bando de perdedores.”

Lio suspirou e sorriu para eles enquanto respondia “Estou bem, eles não conseguiram me acertar, obrigado por se preocuparem.”

Enquanto isso o bando se recuperava dos golpes em um canto da calçada. Vendo que Lio, Galo e Aina estavam agora distraídos, um deles pegou uma garrafa de vidro quebrada que estava jogada no chão, e escondendo-a na blusa começou a se aproximar fingindo se render “Ei ei, nos desculpe, foi um erro, vamos deixar isso assim certo, não precisamos chamar as autoridades nem nada.”

Galo se virou para ele furioso “Vocês têm sorte que Lio não acabou com vocês, considerem isso uma lição e tenham mais respeito-” enquanto Galo falava, ele tentou usar a garrafa para feri-lo ataca-lo, Galo se desviou e o imobilizou, a garrafa voou pelos ares e acabou cortando a bochecha de Galo.

“MAS QUE DIABOS, qual o problema de vocês?!” Nessa mesma hora sirenes começaram a soar, Aina claro já tinha chamado a polícia e nesse momento o bando começou a correr para fugir do local, gritando que teria volta.”

“Quer ir atrás deles?” Galo perguntou e Lio apenas respondeu cansado “Não, deixe o trabalho para os policiais, chega de aventuras por hoje.”

Galo concordou vendo que a viatura já virava na esquina em perseguição ao bando.

Nesse momento Aina acenou para um táxi que passava pela rua, ela se despediu deles aliviada pela situação ter se revolvido, e com a promessa de que todos se veriam novamente mais tarde no próximo show.

Quando Lio ia se despedir de Galo percebeu o rosto dele começando a sangrar intensamente “Galo, acho que esse corte foi mais profundo do que parece.”

Galo levou a mão o rosto e a viu ensanguentada logo depois “Droga! Mas realmente não sinto dor, não acho que precise de pontos ou algo assim, tenho um kit de primeiros socorros em casa pra cuidar disso, não se preocupe” ele respondeu sorrindo.

“Eu vou com você e te ajudo, é o mínimo que posso fazer, você se feriu por minha causa, se ainda mora no mesmo lugar é praticamente aqui do lado, não vai ser problema” Lio respondeu se sentindo genuinamente culpado pela situação.

“Bem, não é necessário, juro, eu-” Galo ainda falava enquanto Lio o puxava pela mão pelo estacionamento, então Galo desistiu, ele sabia que em algumas brigas não tinha como ganhar, principalmente contra Lio.

Chegando no estacionamento do prédio de Galo, eles estacionaram as motos e Galo tirou a camisa para estancar com ela o sangue que ainda vertia pelo seu rosto. Lio não pode deixar de observar que isso era tão _Galo_ , qualquer motivo era suficiente para ele tirar a camisa, mas Lio não tinha do que reclamar, ele percebeu que algo dentro dele realmente sentia falta daquela visão.

“Bem-vindo ao lar! Pode esperar aqui na sala, eu vou buscar o kit...” Galo dizia quando Lio o interrompeu já o empurrando para o sofá “Você se senta e espera, me diga onde está e eu pego.”

Lio era inegavelmente um líder nato e mandão, Galo apenas suspirou enquanto se sentava no sofá indicando onde guardava o kit de primeiros socorros.

Lio pegou o kit, se sentou de frente para ele no sofá e tirou a camisa de manga longa que usava por cima da regata pela primeira vez na noite. Galo pôde então ver que Lio estava coberto de cicatrizes nos braços, as mesmas que tinha na barriga. Só então Galo se deu conta que Lio sempre usava blusas de manga longa ou casacos no tempo que conviveram e isso fez ele se sentir péssimo. Lio tinha sofrido tanto, carregava as marcas para sempre e ainda haviam pessoas que queriam machucá-lo mais.

“Pronto, pode tirar a camisa do rosto, vamos limpar e parar esse sangramento” Lio pediu sorrindo para ele. Galo obedeceu estremecendo quando o antisséptico entrou em contato com o machucado. Lio estava concentrado, o rosto agora muito próximo, fazendo Galo perceber uma vez mais o quanto a beleza dele era fascinante, não que Galo pudesse ter esquecido, mas parecia que era algo que só se tornava mais evidente com o tempo.

Lio limpava o machucado que aos poucos parava de sangrar, apesar de estar sério era difícil manter o foco, ele poderia ver Galo sem camisa mil vezes, mas sempre se sentiria atraído, e nem poderia negar.

Eles estavam próximos, muito próximos e a tensão aumentava conforme Lio aproximava ainda mais o rosto atento ao machucado, ele conseguia sentir a respiração de Galo no seu rosto, e cada vez se aproximava mais, como se estivesse sendo atraído magneticamente.

Tentando se desvencilhar da situação ele disse “Pronto, acho que o sangramento parou, vou fazer um curativo agora” Lio então se afastou e revirou o kit “bem acho que seu suprimento está defasado, nada de curativos, vamos ter que improvisar algo.”

“Quando eu era criança minha mãe costuma beijar meus machucados, ela dizia que isso fazia com que curassem mais rápido” Galo respondeu sorrindo sem pensar, sendo realmente ingênuo, até perceber que, talvez, tivesse sido uma sugestão muito idiota.

Lio percebeu que ele tinha falado sem segundas intenções, se lembrou que Galo perdeu os pais quando era muito jovem e essa provavelmente era uma lembrança doce, ele não queria rir ou ridicularizar ele por isso.

“Cientificamente eu duvido que isso seja um bom método mas, eu posso tentar” Lio respondeu sorrindo pegando Galo completamente de surpresa.

“Jura?! Bem, eu falei sem pensar, não precisa fazer isso...” Galo respondeu corando e olhando pra baixo. Lio então segurou o rosto dele, levantando-o e se aproximou, pressionando os lábios delicadamente no corte na bochecha de Galo, que esqueceu como respirar por alguns segundos.

Ainda com o rosto colado ao dele Lio disse “Isso foi tão... _doce_ , eu nunca tive alguém que beijasse minhas feridas.”

Sem pensar, Galo pegou a mão de Lio que ainda estava em seu rosto, olhou para todas as cicatrizes no braço dele e lentamente pressionou os lábios em uma próxima ao pulso.

Lio suspirou em surpresa e sorriu, o que Galo entendeu como um sinal verde. Ele continuou beijando as cicatrizes no braço de Lio, passando lentamente pelos ombros, colo e chegando ao pescoço, onde inalou o perfume dele e abraçando-o disse “Eu sinto muito, eu queria poder te livrar de todas essas marcas, de toda essa dor.”

Lio sentia seu peito aquecido como se os Promare ainda estivessem dentro dele. Ele se deu conta de algo que já sabia há muito tempo: ele gostava de Galo, além da amizade e admiração. Ele o amava e não conseguia mais manter isso pra si.

Ele segurou o rosto de Galo com as duas mãos e o olhou nos olhos “Galo, eu senti tanto a sua falta, eu posso parecer idiota agora mas eu tenho que te dizer isso. Eu te amo. Amo o seu sorriso, o seu temperamento, até o seu cheiro, eu amo você, cada pedaço de você.”

Galo sentia que seu peito ia explodir, ele sabia que a conexão entre ele e Lio era única mas sempre teve receio de expressar como se sentia “Lio, eu, eu te amo tanto! Eu acordava cada dia me perguntando quando poderia te ver outra vez, se algum dia eu teria coragem de dizer isso. Eu amo você, mais do que sei explicar.”

Eles sorriram um para o outro, finalmente livres desse segredo em comum. Aos poucos aproximaram mais os rostos e enfim se beijaram. No início Galo se sentiu estranho, era como se estivesse com... medo. A única vez que tinha sentido os lábios de Lio nos seus, foi quando ele estava tentando trazê-lo de volta a vida e essa lembrança ainda o assombrava. Aos poucos ele conseguiu se livrar desse receio, Lio estava ali, com ele, eles se _amavam_ e ele nunca mais permitiria que nada o machucasse.

Lio percebeu que Galo estava tenso no começo e teve medo de ter forçado a situação, mas aos poucos ele pareceu relaxar, eles continuaram se beijando até quase perder o ar. Pouco a pouco de aproximaram mais, Galo começou a deslizar as mãos pelas costas de Lio, descendo e então tocando-o por dentro da regata, o toque dele era quente e causava arrepios, mas eram arrepios bons. Lio correspondeu beijando cuidadosamente as cicatrizes que Galo também carregava no braço. Lio seguiu tocando o peito dele e deslizando as mãos por seu abdômen. Galo começou a gemer entre os beijos e Lio se sentia perto de perder a sanidade, o que de fato aconteceu pouco tempo depois quando Galo puxou a regata de Lio para cima retirando-a e começou a beijar cada parte que conseguia alcançar, Lio se deitou no sofá, puxando Galo sobre ele e o beijou quase violentamente enquanto alcançava as calças dele e as puxava para baixo.

Galo suspirou e entre os beijos disse “Lio, eu não vou conseguir parar se você continuar fazendo isso” Lio sorriu entre os lábios dele, rompeu o beijo e sussurrou no ouvido de Galo “Então eu estou conseguindo exatamente o que quero.”

Galo entendeu perfeitamente o sinal e começou a tirar as calças de Lio também “Feliz por você ter desistido do estilo dos mil cintos ou eu estaria realmente com problemas agora” ele disse fazendo Lio sorrir.

Naquela noite eles entregaram tudo o que tinham um ao outro, entre suspiros e juras de amor, Galo fez Lio prometer que não ficaria mais tanto tempo distante. Eles agora eram como _um_ e parecia _tão_ certo, como se não houvesse mais possibilidade de ser de outra maneira.

*

No dia seguinte, Lio despertou com Galo nos braços, dormindo silenciosamente com um sorriso angelical no rosto, Lio teve medo de estar sonhando. Ele já tinha perdido tanto na vida, mas agora sentia que cada peça solta estava finalmente se encaixando e ele poderia se dar uma chance, de ao menos dessa vez, ser apenas feliz.

Ele afundou o rosto nos cabelos de Galo inspirando talvez profundamente demais fazendo com que o outro acordasse, Galo despertou e levantou a cabeça, sorrindo o olhou nos olhos e como sempre acontecia, Lio se sentiu único no mundo.

Entre beijos de bom dia e abraços eles apenas pensavam no quanto amavam um ao outro, nessa manhã que parecia ser finalmente, o primeiro dia do resto de suas vidas.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Tenho outras fics de Promare em pt-br e inglês e estou também no spirit como Liv_Carter e Twitter como @_Liv_Carter  
> Comentários são sempre bem vindos, obrigada a quem chegou até aqui <3
> 
> Bjsss  
> \- Liv -


End file.
